1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a securement system used to attach a catheter or other medical article to a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary to introduce fluids and liquid medications directly into a blood vessel of a patient. Various types of medical articles, such as catheters, are often used in combination with connectors and syringes. A catheter is essentially a tube inserted through an incision in the skin into a blood vessel in the patient's body, generally without surgery. A simple intravenous (IV) line is usually acceptable for introduction of fluids and liquid medications into a blood vessel for short term general use. IV lines are typically inserted into a patient's arm by inserting a catheter or some other medical article, containing a needle, which pierces the skin, into a blood vessel. The needle is removed and discarded, while the medical article remains in the blood vessel.
It is important to minimize movement of the inserted medical article. If the medical article is not properly secured in place, it may be inadvertently displaced from its intended location. Consequently, medication delivered through the IV line may be released at an incorrect position. Furthermore, repeated back and forth movement of the medical article, or positioning, can cause irritation of the blood vessel, disrupt proper introduction of medications to the patient, and increase the potential for bleeding or infection at the medical article insertion site. If extensive movement occurs, the IV line could even come out of the patient, interrupting delivery of medication and requiring re-insertion, often with hospitalization.
In the past, medical articles, such as catheters, were typically taped into place on the patient's skin. However, taping is time consuming and labor intensive. Tape also collects bacteria and must be frequently removed and replaced. More importantly, taping is not necessarily effective for securing a medical article in place on a patient. Sutures have also been used to attach medical articles to patients. With sutures, the medical article is stitched onto the skin. Sutures, however, can also be a source of infection, can cause pain and inflammation, and can make it more difficult to clean around the insertion site. Sutures also require time and skill to apply, and can cause scarring.